


I’ll sleep for you.

by shoyoarlert



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyoarlert/pseuds/shoyoarlert
Summary: Tobio Kageyama put a ring on Shoyo’s finger almost immediately after high school.They go on vacation before they move in their new apartment close to where they practice and train.Everything is amazing, until the first nights sleep and Shoyo has to find a way to help his husband.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 1





	I’ll sleep for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI there is no death in this story at all. Trigger Warning: Nightmares/ Night Terrors  
> This is a 10 chapter story.

Why even bother telling Hinata how I felt over the years now? His name was something that made my cells shiver with excitement. 

There isn't anything anyone could say to me that would break me from the memories we made together. The way his hair bounced whenever he ran, whenever he jumped higher than anyone. I was sorry it was too late for me to tell him that I wanted to be in his life forever on graduation day. Instead, I gave him a phone case, told him to stay in touch, and it has killed me ever since. 

I want to give him everything I have, everything I am. I don't want to let him go and I don't want anyone to touch him. 

I just think maybe we could — 

"Sir we are at your destination," the cab driver knocked on the partition. Fuck I was so lost in thought I didn't even pay attention. 

"KAGEYAMAAAAA!" 

My head turned to see Hinata in his flip flops, in a swimsuit, racing toward me. 

"Shoyo!!" 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. 

A warm hand reached up to my chest, pulling me over to the other side. My eyes are barely open enough to see the bright letters on the alarm clock. 

7:30 am. 

I threw my arm over my husband and hit snooze. 

"We have practice," Shoyo mumbled into my chest. 

"No it's a Saturday, Iwaizumi works with different groups on Saturdays. We're also on vacation idiot why did you set an alarm?" I whispered into his ear. 

"Force of habit," Shoyo used his body to flip me back onto my back, crawling over me to lay his orange curls on my chest. 

Kissing his forehead, I whispered, "You are more awake than you sound aren't you?" 

"You wake me up when you talk in your sleep Tobio," He reached up to tangle his fingers into my hair. I could feel his wedding ring brush up against my ear, the cold steel was enough to wake me up just a little more. 

"Sho you could just wake me up, I was having that dream again."

"You mean the one where you're in the taxi and you get lost in your thoughts?" Shoyo snorted in the most judgmental way possible. 

I wrapped both my arms around him, "Oh so it's like that huh? 

"I'm just saying you have me, you've always had me," Shoyo's lips silently made his way to my collar bone. 

My back felt like electric currents warping their way into my bone marrow. His touch, smile, and his lips were enough to make anyone weak and desperate to be near him. I'm the one who put a ring on his finger. 

Instead of giving in to his humor, I flipped him as quickly as possible. Pinning his arms over his head just to piss him off even more. 

"You haven't let me have a full night's sleep since you walked into my life," I growled. 

"It's like a challenge that I don't even intend to persist," Shoyo whispered. 

"It's no challenge to get you hard in the morning, then walk away just when you're about to explode on our stomachs," My other wrist occupied his wrists, the other one was tracing his stomach in any shape I could think of. 

"Maybe I like when you tease me."

I kissed his neck only to pull my hand up to squeeze his cheeks, "Don't piss me off."

"Make me explode, then you can sleep," My lover managed to whimper through his teeth. Even with his cheeks smushed between my fingers he demanded things. 

I scoffed, releasing his jaw and moving my grasp to his neck. 

"Your heartbeat is faster than your determination to be in charge Shoyo," I smirked. 

"That's Shoyo Kageyama to you," Shoyo bit his lip to keep in his moans. 

"I still get to call you Hinata from time to time you know," I let his arms fall around my neck, releasing my grip to pull his boxers off. 

He nodded in response.

"I'm awake now, after I rail you into the mattress we can go back to sleep. Sound good?" Persistent words under our sheets were very common. Shoyo gulped as my hand spread his thighs enough for easy access. My head found its way kissing down his stomach under the covers, pushing his eager hips down in the process. Begging for any form of relief, Shoyo reached to dig his fingers into my hair. I wrapped my lips around his aching erection, wrapping my tongue around his head to tease him. 

"Kageyama," Shoyo snapped. 

I popped off for a second, "Oh I'm sorry you want me to go all the way down?" 

We're in a hotel room, if he screams it's all over for us. I need him to cover his mouth and control his moaning. Shoyo has always been incredibly verbal during anything intimate, especially when he's riding me, rolling his hips over and over again. 

"Mhmm~" He replied. 

"You're such a good boy," I wrapped my lips around him once more, only to take more of him down my throat. Squeezing my cheeks to cause suction the way he liked it made his back arch, making him completely covered in my drool.

I went back up, licking up to leave a trail of saliva. My two fingers reached up to allow my husband to wet them enough for me to stretch him out. 

"I don't need much stretching I'm not 18 anymore," Shoyo covered his mouth as I slid two fingers in, curving them to find his sweet spot. 

"That's the reaction I wanted," I lubed myself up with the precum that was trickling out of me. Coming up from under the covers to place my lips onto him to muffle his moans.


End file.
